


You Didn't Tell Them

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Jason messed up by not telling his family about the girl he has been seeing. Can he fix his mistake?





	1. You Didn't Tell Them

Y/N unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped in. It had been a pretty okay day overall, not very stressful or overly boring, but not exciting either. She put down her stuff and headed into the kitchen. “Jason?” She called out as she walked in. She stopped when she noticed him sitting at their table drinking tea with an older man. “Oh, I didn’t know we had company.”

The older man set his cup on the table and looked quizzically at Jason. “It is fine. I was actually just leaving.”

“Oh, I don’t mean to interrupt.” She said hurriedly. “I’m Y/N.” She reached out a hand to shake his.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Y/N. I am Alfred Pennyworth.” He said as he took he hand and gently shook it.

“You’re Alfred? Jason has told me so much about you. It is great to finally meet you.” Y/N said.

“I would love to say the same for you, but I am afraid Master Jason has never mentioned you.” Alfred said quietly. He patted Y/N’s hand and picked up his coat. “It has been a pleasure.” He quietly closed the door behind him.

Y/N turned to Jason, who had suddenly become very busy with cleaning up the plates and cups he and Alfred had used. “You haven’t told them about me?” Y/N asked quietly.

“I was waiting for the right time.” Jason said as he put the dishes in the sink.

“Jason, we have been dating for three years, two of those we have been living together.” Y/N pointed out.

“I know, it just never seemed to be the perfect moment.” Jason avoided her gaze as he loaded the dishwasher.

“Could you just stop for a moment and talk to me?” Y/N said. She waited until he turned to her to continue. “Why haven’t you told your family about me?”

“I was afraid they would intimidate you and you would leave me.” Jason answered quietly.

“You know,” Y/N said, stepping close to him so that she could look him in the eyes. “That would make a lot more sense if you hadn’t already told me you were the Red Hood. If I didn’t run then, what makes you think I would run once I met your adopted dad and siblings?” Jason refused to meet her eyes as she continued to question him.

Y/N sighed and sat at the table. “The only reason I can think of for why you didn’t tell them is that I am not important enough to you to tell them.”

Jason’s head shot up. “Y/N, it isn’t like that, I swear. I-”

“Look. Three weeks after we started dating, I told all my friends about you.” Y/N said as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. “When we moved in together, I told my mother and I sat on the phone with my conservative grandmother as she tried to talk me out of it and told me I was on the pathway to Hell. Do you know why I told them and why I put up with that? It was because you were important enough to me for me to want my family to know I was with you. I wanted them to know I love you and I’m happy with you. And, up until today, I thought you felt the same way.”

“I do feel the same way, I just-” Jason tried to interject.

“I don’t want to hear you speak right now. I honestly don’t even want to be in the same room with you.” Y/N said as the first tear made its way down her face. Jason froze. He wanted so desperately to touch her, to comfort her, but he knew she didn’t want him right now. He slowly got up and walked out the door. He walked up the stairs to the roof and pulled out his phone. He sighed and dialed the person whom he hoped would help him fix this mess.

“Bruce, I fucked up.” Jason said as soon as his father answered the phone.

He heard Bruce excuse himself before closing a door. “Do you want to elaborate on that?”

“I’ve been dating this girl for a while. Well, more than a while. I’ve been dating her for three years.” Jason admitted.

“I assume you have a good reason for not telling us about her.” Bruce said in a light tone.

Jason winced before continuing. “That is actually where the problem comes in. Alfred came over for tea today and Y/N came home before he left. She found out that I haven’t told any of you about her and is pretty upset over it.”

“I’ll bet. You have been dating her for three years and apparently live with her, but you haven’t told your family about her? I’m upset for her.” Bruce said.

“This isn’t funny.” Jason said angrily. “She said that it made her feel like she wasn’t important to me. Which is the furthest thing from the truth. I was gonna propose, Bruce. I have a ring and everything.”

Bruce was silent for several moments. “How do you plan on fixing this?”

Jason raked a hand through his hair. “That’s why I called you.”

Bruce sighed. “I think I have a plan.”


	2. Meet the [Bat]Family

Jason quietly entered his apartment. He wasn’t surprised to find that Y/N was curled up in their bed. He got on his side and gently stroked the side of her face until she woke up.

“I know you said you don’t want to hear my voice or to see me right now, but I want to make things right. And in order to do that, I need you to get up and get ready and trust me.” Jason whispered as soon as her eyes opened. Y/N sat up and rubbed her face.

“What exactly do you have planned?” She asked in a slightly hoarse voice.

Jason’s heart melted at the sight of her. “It’s a surprise.” He said before kissing her cheek. “But you should be ready to meet some new people.” He knew that even though he wanted to surprise her, she wouldn’t be happy to show up anywhere looking like she had crawled out of bed.  He watched as she got up and got ready. “Thank you for trusting me. Even after what happened.”

“Well, I do love you and you are important to me so I figure I can this much.” Y/N said as she grabbed her purse.

“You won’t regret it.” He promised her as he led the way to their car. She got in and sat back as he drove them out of the city. She was a little surprised when they left the tall buildings behind, but she didn’t say anything. She sent him a questioning glance when he pulled into the drive of a large house. She was remained silent as they drove up the long driveway.

“Are you ready?” Jason asked as he parked the car.

“Ready for what?” Y/N asked. She had no idea what they were doing at this mansion. Almost a palace really. It was the biggest home Y/N had seen in her entire life.

“You’ll see.” Jason chuckled as he led her to the door. He knocked once and they were met by the man Y/N had met earlier.

“Miss Y/N. It is a pleasure to see you again so soon.” Alfred said as he welcomed them in. “The others are in the living room.”

“Others?” Y/N whispered to Jason as he led her down the hallway. He could tell she was nervous, so he wrapped an arm around her waist as they entered the room.

Y/N was almost overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people in the room. They all looked up when Jason and Y/N walked in. “Y/N, I would like you to meet my family.”

He pointed to a man with dark hair sitting in an armchair. “That is Bruce. He adopted me.” The man smiled at Y/N when she waved.

“That is Dick and the redhead sitting next to him is Barbara. Sometimes they date and sometimes they don’t. If I remember correctly, this is one of those off periods, right?” Jason pointed to a tan man with dark hair who stuck his tongue out when Jason mentioned the dating part. The redhead laughed and smacked his arm.

“Next is Timberly and his munchkin friend, Stephanie. She is the second spunkiest person I know.” Jason pointed to a young man also with dark hair. God, did everyone in his family have dark hair?

“Second? Who have you met that has more sass than me, Jaybae?” The blonde looked legitimately irritated at her imaginary slight.

“My girlfriend.” Jason smirked when Y/N rolled her eyes and nudged him. Snickers echoed through the room.

“That small one over there is Damian. He is literally the spawn of Satan.” Jason pointed to a boy who had found a spot on the floor next to his father. He glared at Jason, but sent a nod to Y/N.

Jason pointed next to a girl of obvious Asian descent. “This is Cass. She doesn’t speak much, but she has attitude so watch out. She’ll probably love you forever though.” Cass smiled widely and waved enthusiastically at Y/N. “The one with the bright ass hair next to her is Harper.” A girl with teal and purple hair saluted Y/N with a wink.

“And last, but not least. The only person in this family besides Alfred that I actually like, Duke.” Jason pointed to an African american teen sitting on the couch next to Cass.

“Pleased to meet you.” The boy greeted. Everyone in the room said various other greetings, some of them in different languages.

Y/N just smiled and greeted them back. She was a little overwhelmed with all the names and faces, but she couldn’t be happier to finally have met all of Jason’s family.

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” A new voice said from the doorway. A woman who looked to be around Bruce’s age with close cropped dark hair was leaning against the wall. She hadn’t been there earlier and Y/N wasn’t sure just when she had come in.

“Oh, right.” Jason said with a gleam in his eyes. “Y/N, this is Selena. She’s our step mother.”

Bruce choked as Damian let out a loud “Father?” Y/N could hear the rest of the kids all laughing loudly.

“Sorry, Bruce. We couldn’t resist.” Jason chuckled.

The rest of the afternoon passed seamlessly. Y/N got to know his brothers and became really good friends with the girls. All too soon, Jason made their excuses so they could leave.

“Did you have fun?” He asked as they got into the car. Y/N leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Yes,” She sighed happily. “I am sorry that I made such a big deal out of this.”

“No, I understand. Family is important to you.” Jason said, “And I want you to be a part of mine which means introducing you to my family.”

“You want me to be a part of your family?” Y/N asked quietly. They had talked before, but Jason had never said anything quite so serious about it.

Jason smiled and dug a box out of his pocket. “I was planning on making this special, but things don’t always go according to plan anyways. So, Y/N L/N, do you want to be a part of my family?”

Y/N smiled and nodded. She threw her arms around Jason’s neck and kissed him hard. She felt him smirk and kiss her back. All of a sudden they heard clapping and cheering. Y/N and Jason broke apart to find that his siblings were celebrating in front of his car.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this.” Jason groaned as he started the car and honked the horn. His siblings jumped and cartwheeled out of the way, squealing and laughing. “Welcome to the family, Y/N.”

Y/N smiled as she watched the house and it’s silly occupants disappear from sight. She looked over at her boyfriend. No, fiance, and felt her heart melt a bit. This was going to be a fun rest of her life.


End file.
